


Monster Match #19: Narasimha, the Fourth Avatar of Vishnu

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deity Boyfriend, Exophilia, F/M, Hindu Mythology - Freeform, Narasimha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: For @dumb-bread: “Okay so I’m Monny, (she/her), bisexual with male preference. I'm sort of emotional person and bad at hiding them, love making people laugh and feeling helpful. Expressive and ''a bit feral'' my friends say. Stubborn and has a major sweet tooth. In a partner I appreciate ability to show affection both verbally and physically, humor, honesty and a sense of romance ~ Someone open and not cold”
Relationships: Female Human/Male Diety
Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1145477
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Monster Match #19: Narasimha, the Fourth Avatar of Vishnu

**You’ve been matched with Narasimha!** ****

_Narasimha is the fourth avatar of Vishnu and god of protection in Hindu mythology. Translated literally as “Man-Lion,” Narasimha has a lion’s head and claws, but a human body with four arms. He’s a fierce warrior who tasks himself with ridding the world of evil and religious persecution, thereby restoring Dharma. He is a very popular deity and celebrated widely during various holidays, including Narasimha Jayanti and Holi, the Spring Festival of Colors._

* * *

Every one hundred years, one hundred willing young men and women were selected among Narasimha’s devotees to present themselves before him. Among those, a spouse was selected. Of this century’s candidates, you had gained his favor and was chosen.

There were rumors about his lordship that no one could quite corroborate: after all, once the marriage was binding, a very strict vow of silence was taken by the new spouse so that they could not even discuss their relationship with their patron god and husband with family and friends. Rumors said that he was gruff and aloof, or even cruel to his spouses. You hoped those rumors were false, since you had just pledged your life to him on a real, physical level.

After being washed, dressed, and bejeweled appropriately, you were led into a large, rock-cut receiving chamber, the pillars of which were painted red and gilded with gold. You waited with your heart pounding in your chest to meet your new husband.

A pair of double doors at the other end of the chamber open with a loud groan, revealing him to you. He stood straight and tall with his hands clasped behind his back. He wore an exquisitely tailored, maroon sherwani suit with gold embroidery and a jeweled sword at his belt. His mane was brushed soft and tumbled down around his shoulders.

“My Lord Husband,” You said, kneeling before him.

He chuckled. “Now, now,” He said, reaching down to take your hands. He was warm and gentle. “We are married, are we not? There’s no need to stand on ceremony. Call me Nara.”

You looked up at him in surprise as he helped you to your feet. “As you wish, Nara.”

He smiled at you, and you were surprised at the warmth in it. He hooked your arm around his and led you into his inner sanctum. “And what is it you wish, my lovely wife? I am now your humble servant.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of that statement. “Surely not.”

“Oh yes,” He said, still smiling. “Every one of my devotees and acolytes are so occupied with serving my will. I find it tiring. I want to please someone else. It’s why I take spouses. I want to have someone by my side that I can be myself and dress down with, without losing face with the people.”

“Oh,” You replied, a little taken aback. “I didn’t know that.”

“You assumed I took spouses to satisfy myself, yes?” He asked.

You looked away and smiled ruefully. “Perhaps so. Did you love all your spouses?”

“Yes,” He replied. “Every one of them was precious to me. And I intend to love you just as much.”

He brought you to a lavish room with a table filled with rich foods, a small bathing pool built into the floor, and an enormous bed at the far end with a curtain canopy. It was the picture of extravagant.

“This is the consort’s room. I only stay here when I have someone to sleep next to. It has been empty for several decades. I’m overjoyed that someone will be living here again.”

“It’s lovely,” You said. “More than I could have wished for.”

“There’s more to come,” He said, the warmth of his gaze never faltering. “Now, I ask again, is there anything you wish for?”

You bit your lip and smirked a little as your gaze raked down his body and up again.

“You cut a handsome figure in your wedding attire, Nara. I can’t help but wonder what you might look like out of it. If you truly are my servant, you’ll let me see. Or perhaps feel for myself.”

His smile turned into a wicked grin. “Oh, my wife, I believe you and I will get along just fine.”

It took no time at all for him to shed his finery, and he peeled you out of yours. The two of you lay on the bed, kissing and touching without restraint. His tongue tasted every inch of your skin, paying special attention to the apex of your legs. True to his word, he spent a lot of time devoted to your pleasure, and only pushed his cock inside you after you had come many times.

He was earnest and attentive to you, especially during the act, nuzzling you and purring in your ear how lovely you were and how good you felt. When he released inside you, you thought your spirit had ascended.

“My love, have I satisfied you?” He asked as he pulled you into a full-body cuddle.

“Mmm,” You hummed. “I could die right now and be happy.”

“Don’t die,” He said, pressing kisses to your forehead. “Don’t leave me alone.”

“I won’t,” You said, wrapping your arms around him. “I’m here with you. Forever.”


End file.
